Yuzu Kohakusaki
"I'm a leading lady, '''not' an extra." - Mythical Mew Mew '''Yuzu Orenjitake' (橙竹 ゆず) is a minor character in Mythical Mew Mew and one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. Appearance Yuzu Yuzu is a fair skinned girl with orange hair reaching her mid-back and dark brown eyes. Her casual clothes are feminine, while at school she wears the Shinjuku Hayashi uniform with black over-the-knee socks. Café Étoile Her café uniform is a knee-length gold-orange dress with a white heart-shaped apron with canary yellow frills around the heart and canary yellow ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a gold-orange bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a gold-orange heart on the tongue and gold-orange laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Citron As Mew Citron, her hair and eyes turn canary yellow and she grows gold-orange wings and a brown and gold-orange lion tail. Her outfit is a stomach revealing top and shorts connected by suspenders. Her shoes are ankle-length boots. She also has gold-orange garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her garters are lined with canary yellow lace. Her Mew Mark, a pair of wings with a lion's tail, is on her back. Personality An arrogant, pushy, and controlling girl with a love of theatre and performing. Yuzu always wants to be in control of the situation, and won't accept anything less. Abilities Transformation Yuzu’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows her with her DNA morphing in the background. She turns around and her wings and tail appear, followed by her outfit. Yuzu turns again, and her garters appear. She then flips her hair, and a pair of ears pop out of her head. Yuzu blows a kiss that creates a ball of light, the light clings to her neck and forms her choker and pendant. She then poses. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Yuzu's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. Weapon and Attack Yuzu's weapon is the Citron Spear, a light orange spear with a light yellow head. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached below the head. Her attack is Ribbon Citron Spark, in which Yuzu stabs the opponent several times in a second. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Mikan Orenjitake Yuzu takes advantage over her sister's need for her approval to make Mikan run errands for her or even do her chores. Ame Momose Yuzu believes that she should be the leader of the team instead of Ame, leading to many arguments and fights. Kyoho Aitani Yuzu often makes snide remarks about Kyoho, ranging from comments about her attending a public school to outright saying that Kyoho 'could' be attractive if she tried. Suguri Akamura Yuzu treats Suguri the way you would a wild animal, with extreme caution and little to no contact. She just can't believe how willing Suguri is to get her hands dirty. Nashi Midoriyama Yuzu often completely overlooks Nashi due to her quiet nature. She finds Nashi's timidness annoying and will often criticise her for it. Ichijiku Aitani She sees Ichijiku as childish and whiny, and is more than willing to let her know. Kou-Kou Banli Yuzu finds Kou-Kou to be annoying and childish, and wishes she would just grow up. Yasuko Ginza (TBA) Development Etymology Yuzu is a type of fruit that is also known as the Japanese Citron. Orenjitake is made up of two kanji. Orenji, which means 'orange' and Take which translates to 'bamboo'. Citron refers to a fruit that resembles large lemons. International Trivia * Steppe eagles live in Asia and Europe. * Asiatic lions live in India. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Erina Nakiri from Food Wars. * She has the same English voice actress as Natsuno Kirihime from Dog & Scissors. * Her name used to be Mami. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CitroSpear. Gallery Asiatic Lion.jpg|The Asiatic lion Steppe Eagle.JPG|The steppe eagle Yuzu Citrus.png|Citron Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages